everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Empty Shell
Summary: Vivid adopts a hermit crab. Warning! The following contains extremely corny egg puns. ' ''The camera opens up at the beach. Vivid is climbing and teleporting around the rocks, with Seliph, Takumi and Natsu struggling to catch up to her. '''Takumi Kaze: '''I ''*pant* ''told you not to give her any ''*pant* ''XTREME! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''She begged me for some in car! '''Vivid: ''*sugar rush mode* Mama! Papa! Nii-chan! come on! I wanna get all the sea shells! ''Vivid darts around the rocks and snatches up buckets full of seashells. She runs back to their beach blanket and dumps them all out. Her parents and brother drag themselves back to her as she eagerly sorts through the shells. Vivid: 'Ooooh! This one is pink! This one looks like an ice cream cone! This one has a crab in it! ''*grabs the hermit crab and brings it to her family* ''Mama papa can we keep him please? I named him Herman! '''Takumi Kaze: '''Absolutely- '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Yes! '''Vivid: '''Yay! '''Takumi Kaze: '''Seliph are you crazy?! '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Come on, it's just a hermit crab. What could possibly go wrong? ''Seliph's phone starts vibrating and he fishes it out. An event alert is shown: AEHSA Art Gala; Event is in 2 hours. He quickly grabs everyone and heads back to the car. Cut to their home where Vivid settles Herman in a small fish tank with plenty of sand, water, sea shells and food. '' '''Takumi Kaze: '''Vivid! We're gonna be late! '''Vivid: '''Coming! ''Herman scuttles out of the tank and attaches himself to Vivid's dress. Vivid leaves, not knowing that her new pet is stuck to her dress. Cut to the event at a large fancy hotel. Vivid and Natsu are ooh-ing and aah-ing at all the artwork on display. Seliph spots the Hunters in one corner, they seem to guarding a large display box. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Oh hey there kids! Whatcha doing here? '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''We got hired to guard these bad boys. ''*she shows him a large display of intricately designed and decorated faberge eggs* ''Apparently there's this organization hooked on stealing them. '''Foxx Otur: '''Yeah they got the egg-madness. It's eggs-tremely disturbing. ''Egg Pun count: 1'' '''Vivid: '''They're so pretty! Can I touch them? '''Eigou Nile: ''*stops Vivid's hand* No don't! These eggs are very fragile and very rare. ''Herman pops his head out of where he is hiding in Vivid's dress and scuttles past the Hunters to an extremely small faberge egg made of seashells. Micaiah steps forward to reach for it but is stopped by Setsuna. Setsuna Mikoto: 'Sorry Vivid, no can do. ''Meanwhile outside, 2 people are spying on the display case from a tree. 'Benedict Oeuf (get it? Cuz Oeuf means eggs in French): ' When we get our hands these guys are gonna be scrambling. ''Egg pun count: 2 and 3'' '''Sheldon Poacher: '''How are we gonna crack that case?! ''Egg pun count 4 and 5'' There's suddenly a ringing sound, and Sheldon takes out his phone. '''Sheldon Poacher: Hello? Zan Yeung: *flatly* I heard both of those puns. Please stop making them, they're annoying. Sheldon Poacher: Er...sorry, boss. Cut to a short young man with black hair in a low ponytail, standing outside the case on his phone. Zan Yeung: Try to make a scene, got it? Start up a fight or something, get the Hunters to break it up. I'll just open the display case and take 'em while everyone's distracted. I need these eggs...the egg madness is real! Benedict and Sheldon get down fron the tree and sneak into the event through the bathroom window. Foxx's ears perk up and he looks at the person. Foxx Otur: Are you enjoying the display sir? Zan Yeung: They are beautiful. Nia Troy: I'm glad you like them. *whispers in his ear* But we would like it more if you didn't underestimate us, Egghead. Zan Yeung: So you know...Well you're the ones who are underestimating me. Nia Troy: We'll see about that. Suddenly a fight breaks out at the bar. Two agents are fighing each other. The Hunters walk towards the bar. Zan quickly turns and is about to open the display case when Vivid runs over to it. Vivid: Herman?! Come on! Zan Yeung: Out of the way kid *he grumbles and pushes Vivid out of the way but hee is hit with an electric shock* AAAAHHH! Benedict and Sheldon: Boss! Oh no he's fried! Egg pun counter: 6 Zan Yeung: I JUST SAID— Vivid takes the chance to grab the seashell Faberge egg. Zan sees the opportunity and seizes it. Zan Yeung: Guards! Guards! This girl is trying to steal one of the eggs! Vivid quickly makes a run for it and Benedict and Sheldon start chasing her. Zan get up but a rope dart, kusarigama chain and whip wrap around him. Vidyut, Eigou and Nia pull him over and they all strike him in the gut. Zan falls to the ground and Valeria and Jewel curb stomp him, knocking him out. Some guards come over and drag Zan away. While some others also start chasing Vivid. Natsu, Seliph and Takumi quickly go aftervher as well. They finally manage to corner her. Vivid: 'But Herman's in here! Look! ''Herman scuttles out of the faberge egg and onto the floor. He climbs into Benedict's pants and starts climbing up his legs. '''Benedict Oeuf: AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! He starts shaking his leg around but Herman climbs up further into his shirt. Benedict screams, Sheldon runs in and tries to help him, indavertantly yanking off his shirt and Herman climbs into Sheldon's clothes. 'Sheldon Poacher: '''GYAH! WHY ME?! ''Everyone just stares at the two men trying to shake a hermit crab off of them and accidentally hitting and kicking each oother in the process. Vivid puts the faberge egg back in the display case. Nia simply takes out her phone and films the thieves trying to shake a hermit crab off of them. 'Nia Troy: '''This is going on the internet! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Should we do something? '''Amber von Olympus: '''This awesome! I'm livestreaming it right now! ''Vidyut grumbles, goes over to the two men and uses his rope dart to strike them and tie them down, he hands Herman back to Vivid. 'Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Well we're done here! ''The Hunters get their money from an AEHSA Director who hired them and they teleport back to New Troy and start playing video games in the Palace's game room. Back at the hotel. Seliph, Takumi, Vivid and Natsu are getting in the car. 'Takumi Kaze: '''Vivid. I think Herman might be happier if he's back in the ocean. He wants to be with his friends, that's why he went to the sea shell egg, he misses them. '''Vivid: '''You think so mama? Okay then. ''Cut to the beach, Vivid releases Herman into the ocean. He scuttles back into the water. The family looks at the ocean for a bit together. 'Natsu: '''If Vivid was a allowed to have Herman in the first place, then we have a kitty? '''Takumi Kaze: '''No. ''A collective disappointing 'aw' is heard from Vivid and Natsu. And the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes